


The Naming of Cats

by CaliHart



Series: The Adventures of Bucky and Dog [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky has not heard of Harry Potter, Cats, Gen, Kittens, everyone is offended on his behalf, furpiles everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/pseuds/CaliHart
Summary: The cat and her three kittens that Bucky rescued have gone long enough without names. But when it comes to naming them, no one can agree on an idea.





	The Naming of Cats

**Author's Note:**

> _The Naming of Cats is a difficult matter_  
>  https://allpoetry.com/The-Naming-Of-Cats

“So what should we name them?” Bucky asked, the mother cat draped across his shoulders and one kitten cuddling under his chin. It had taken a while for the cat to get used to being safe around humans, but the kittens had adapted much more quickly. They all still avoided Nathaniel, though. Steve shrugged.

“I don’t know, what do you want to call them?”

Bucky stared at him, scratching the cat’s chin with metal fingers as she purred, vibrating against the back of his neck. “I asked you first, Rogers.”

“I don’t know, Buck, I’m not good at this.” The other two kittens were playing in his lap, and Steve was using his hands to corral them and make sure they wouldn’t fall. Bucky snorted and kissed the kitten’s head. “Larry, Curly, and Moe?” Steve offered. Bucky raised an eyebrow and plucked the black and white kitten from Steve’s lap, holding it in his face so Steve had to lean back to keep his nose safe.

“This is the only boy, Steve.”

Steve shrugged dramatically, his hands coming up to the level of his shoulders. “Well that leaves out Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Why don’t you ask Laura? She’s named three kids.”

“No offense to Laura, but she’s not the best at names.”

“What do you mean?”

“Clint-Cooper, Laura-Lila, Natasha-Nathaniel? If she has another one I’m sure it’ll start with a B for Barney.”

“…The rest of the team, then? Sam might have some good ideas.” He took the boy kitten from Bucky and returned it to his lap. Bucky narrowed his eyes.

“Hmm.”

~~

“Professor McGonagall?” Clint offered, up to his elbows in dishes and soapy water.

“What now?” Bucky asked.

“You know, like in Harry Potter?” They stared at each other for a minute, Clint growing more horrified. “You haven’t read Harry Potter? Dude!”

“It’s not like I’ve had a ton of free time on my hands, Barton.”

“This is a tragedy!” Clint grabbed a towel and wiped his hands off, exiting the kitchen. “Steve! Sam! Guys, Bucky hasn’t read _Harry Potter_!”

_“What?”_ several voices squawked. Bucky glanced around the kitchen and then made a quick exit out the open window.

~~

“Eenie, Meenie, Minie, and Mo! No wait, Mew!” Scott said with a grin, pointing to each of the felines asleep in the basket.

“No.”

~~

“I would need some time to think about it,” Wanda murmured, sitting crosslegged on the porch swing. Bucky sighed and leaned back against the railing.

“At this point, I might end up just asking the kids.”

Wanda nodded. “That’s fine. If you want kittens named ‘Uncle Bucky’ and ‘Captain America’.”

“…Maybe I’ll leave the kids for a last resort.”

“Smart plan.”

~~

“Wynken, Blynken, and Nod.”

Bucky paused in the middle of stacking wood in the fireplace and looked up. “What?”

“For the kittens. Wynken, Blynken, and Nod.” Sam crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. “You know, like the old nursery rhyme?”

“You know about that?” Steve asked, coming in behind him with another armload of wood.

“Sure. I’ve got siblings, and they have kids.” Sam noticed that Bucky looked confused, so he started reciting it, and Steve joined.

_“Wynken, Blynken, and Nod one night_

_Sailed off in a wooden shoe,—_

_Sailed on a river of crystal light_

_Into a sea of dew._

_"Where are you going, and what do you wish?"_

_The old moon asked the three._

_"We have come to fish for the herring-fish_

_That live in this beautiful sea;”_

“ _'Nets of silver and gold have we’_ ,” Bucky murmured. Sam nodded and Steve beamed at him.

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“That’s not a bad idea, actually,” Steve said, finally moving to set down the wood.

“The moon is supposed to represent a mother, so do with that what you will,” Sam added. “I’m gonna go see what Clint’s up to.” He pushed away from the wall and wandered away. Steve and Bucky sat in contemplative silence for a moment.

“Nod for the boy?” Steve said. Bucky nodded.

“Wynken for the calico; she always looks like she’s winking with that spot over her eye.”

“So that leaves Blynken for the tabby that looks just like her mom.”

Bucky hummed and started the fire once he was satisfied with the layout of the wood.

“I think I’m gonna go find a snack. You want anything?” Steve asked.

“I’m fine. But send Wanda in, will you? I’ve got an idea.” Bucky settled in to make sure the fire didn’t go out as soon as he looked away. Steve leaned in and kissed his cheek before standing and going to search for her.

~~

The next day when the kids were home, the whole family and team gathered in the barn with the cats. The mother quickly settled into her favorite spot on Bucky’s shoulders and watched the kittens romp around between everyone.

“We finally settled on names,” Bucky said, getting their attention. “Wynken for the calico; Blynken for the tabby; Nod for the white and black one.”

“Those are funny names,” Lila decided.

“Yeah, they are kinda funny,” Clint agreed.

“What about the mom cat?” Cooper asked.

“Месец,” Bucky said.

“Mesec?” The kids tried out the name.

“It means ‘moon’ in Serbian.”

“But you could also call her Mačka,” Wanda offered.

“Or Pisică.”

“Don’t those both just mean ‘cat’?” Sam asked, frowning at Wanda and Bucky. Bucky shrugged.

“Bucky, you can’t just name the cat Cat,” Steve said, exasperated.

“Why not? I named the dog Dog and he didn’t mind it much.” Lucky wagged his tail as if to show his approval, and Bucky pointed at him. “See?” Steve rolled his eyes.

“Wynken, Blynken, Nod, and Mesec,” Sam said. “Well, it sounds good enough to me. Welcome to the family, furballs.” The kids laughed, and Bucky smiled, petting Pisică. She purred and leaned into his hand, flicking her tail out of the way as Steve pressed in against his shoulder, sneakily tangling their fingers together. Jeffery patted Nod and smiled at them.

Yes, family was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ellebeesknees, Quarra, and iamagentcoop for name ideas, and dsudis for the title.


End file.
